Sengoku Murimaka
Appearance Sengoku is six foot and two inches with tan skin. He has brown hair that looks however it is when he wakes up. He has green eyes like the forest with a thin moustache. He facial features gives him a childish look. He is usually dressed in a jeans and a T-shirt, usually the one closes to the door. Personality Sengoku is very sarcastic. He acts this way to prevent people from getting close. He doesn't want to experience the feeling of losing someone close again. After finding out what happened to his parent his outlook on life became very morbid. He doesn't have any plans on becoming famous or being rich. He merely intends to exist. Likes Books Dislikes Noise History Sengoku is the son of a middle class family after adoption. His foster father is the owner of a resturant and his mother helps run the business. His foster parent let him do as he pleased as long as he informed them of his plans. Sengoku was an average student in most subjects although he excelled at creative writing. Reading was one of the only things he did purely for the pleasure of doing it. After reading so many stories he couldn't help but start to make ideas on his own. His passion for writing landed him a column in a local newspaper. After spending some time writing for the newspaper an editor approached him. Sengoku was then offered his current job which is to release a collection of short stories to the public. Although Sengoku loved to write he had so many ideas he couldn't focus. That is why he chooses to release short stories instead of trying to write an epic. His real parents died the night he was born. A hollow attack forced his mother, Sarah, into labor. Before the monster could finish the job it ran away sensing a shinigami approaching. Sarah made it to the hospital in time to give birth but she didn't even get to name her son. The same hollow from earlier appeared at the hospital to finish his assualt. After brutally murdering everyone in the delivery room he was preparing to leave when Sengoku started crying. The hollow was surprised he overlooked the baby but the baby was strategically covered by the slain body of his mother. It was as if the woman intentionally fell down next to him. She wanted to use the last moment of her life trying to protect her son. The hollow thought were just what the shinigami that was tracking it earlier needed. The hollow was dispatched and the shinigami left overlooking the now silent baby. Eventually authories found the child and he was adopted into a family. The only momento of his mother is a locket with a small vial inside. The vial contains the blood of his mother. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Describe your Fullbring. Ability 1 Describe your ability. Ability 2 Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive